a new life
by HarryHermione22
Summary: AU what would happen if a harry potter fan unknowingly sends his soul to harry potter universe? this is my first story , got a beta reader
1. Chapter 1

**A new life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Noah Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1:

After completing his dinner Noah decided to read a fanfic. Half way through, he was so immersed that he didn't notice a golden light surround him and his world turn black.

Noah suddenly woke up in a bed and looked around him. He found that he was in a big hospital room which consisted of twenty beds which were in two rows; he noticed that he had a bandage tied to his head but he didn't feel any pain and he also noticed that there was a small boy, smaller than his 6'3'' height. He must be 11 or 12. Noah took a deep breath to stop himself from panicking and laid down in his bed and started clearing his mind. Just then he noticed that there were some memories in his mind which were not his own. He paid keen attention as he reviewed them, in case he could find out anything about his situation.

_He saw the birth of twins who were born to a woman with dark red hair and deep green eyes. The woman looked very beautiful. Noah then watched as she took the baby boys in her arms. One had dark red hair and deep green eyes and the other had black hair and the same deep green eyes. Then the door to the room opened, and in walked a man who had messy black hair, round glasses with hazel eyes. Noah noticed that they matched the description of Lily and James Potter and watched as the twins were named Noah Harry Potter and Harry James Potter. Sirius black and Alice Longbottom were named as their godparents. Albus Dumbledore came and told them the prophecy and they went into hiding. On Halloween Lily and James died and Voldemort marked Harry as his equal. Albus then separated the twins, sending Harry to the Dursleys and then Noah to a muggle orphanage in London and watched as Noah grew up in the orphanage happily with others as they took very good care of the children. Noah discovered that he could change into any animal he wanted and could change his appearance at will. Noah had kept his powers secret from everyone as he didn't want to be an outcast. Dumbledore also noticed that Noah loved reading books, practicing martial arts, playing guitar and basketball. He watched memory after memory till Noah's 10th birthday on which Noah hit his head to the basketball pole and blacked out. The memories then stopped and Noah opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling as he contemplated his situation and came to a conclusion._

Noah had somehow sent his soul into an alternative universe or dimension into the body of the twin of Harry Potter and could now do magic. It was just like in the Harry Potter books except here harry has a twin brother. Now what should he do? If his soul was present in this body then what happened to the real Noah? Noah smiled as he realized that he could now help harry with his destiny. It wouldn't be easy but he promised himself that he would help harry in any way possible and protect him as now he was family. Noah smiled at the word family as he himself never had one. In his previous life he was left at an orphanage when he was little and had grown up not knowing love and being bullied by Kevin and co.

As he thought this he realized that his behaviour had changed. He behaved more like the other Noah. Their essence must have mixed when his soul has transferred to this body. Now he was more confident and brave than his previous self, loved reading books, has a photographic and a very creative mind, very kind, loyal, compassionate and liked working hard. He liked this personality.

He was now 20 mentally and 10 physically.

Just then he heard a door open and saw Madam Perks the orphanage doctor come towards him.

She smiled when she saw that he was awake and said," Hey, Noah how do you feel now? Does your head hurt?"

"No, I feel fine," replied Noah.

"Good. You had a very nasty blow there and have been in coma for 2 weeks. I'll check it once and see how it is," said Madam Perks as she removed his bandage and worked on it.

After some time she said, "Hmm. It's healing very quickly, but I want you to stay here for today and take it lightly for a week."

The next day Noah got up and left the hospital after his check up and went to the garden which was empty as it was very early. He lay down and watched the clouds as they drifted above his head and decided to practice occlumency as he knew some instructions from the fanfics. He relaxed slowly and started clearing his mind and found his magical core. It took him only half an hour to do that. His core looked like a very large energy ball. It was giving out a white glow. He reached it and touched it. It felt very good. Noah started sending threads of his magical core into every cell of his body. While he was doing this his body was glowing in light golden shade and his body was levitated a foot above the ground. When he was done his body started slowly coming down. This went unnoticed by everyone as he was alone in the garden. He then started building his mindscape. He pictured it to be like Hogwarts castle which he had seen in the movies and read in the books. He then placed traps and fake memories around and inside the castle, followed by opening the chamber of secrets and setting a password to it. Inside the chamber he created space structure with galaxies, solar systems, planets, stars, meteoroids, comets and satellites. Noah then stored all his previous life's memories in the planet Pluto. He stored the other Noah's memories in another planet. He sorted his memories like that for 4 hours and eventually fell asleep.

July 20th, 1991 was the day Noah was going to receive his Hogwarts letter. He had been working on his mindscape, wandless magic and shape shifter abilities. He could now do anything magical wandlessly including conjuring a patronus. He had three patronuses. They were Prongs, an owl and a dove (Lily). He could also do them non-verbally. He also learned some different languages like French, Spanish, Bulgarian, Gaelic, Latin, Greek, Romanian and Italian from the books present in the local library or the library present in the orphanage. This was all kept secret from everyone. Physically he now stood at 5'3'' and had an athlete's body which was built for both strength and speed. He had lost his baby fat and had gained a bit of muscle as he had learned martial arts, taekwondo and swordsmanship from master shin chi who also worked at the orphanage. Noah looked almost identical to his mother with more masculine looks. He had her dark red hair and deep green eyes. He didn't have any glasses like his father and Harry.

As he was playing basketball with his friends in his deep blue shorts, white sleeveless shirt and Blue sneakers a girl named Diana called him and said that Madam Wills (head of the orphanage) was calling him. Noah quickly threw the ball into the basket and went to her office. He knocked on the door and waited for her permission to enter. He heard a soft but firm 'enter' and quickly opened the door and went inside. After closing the door behind him, Noah turned to Madam Wills and saw that she wasn't alone - Minerva McGonagall wsas sitting in the office as well. She was wearing robesin in brilliant blue and a pointed hat that matched.

"Good Morning madam, what is it you called me for?" Noah asked politely as he quickly turned to Madam Wills.

Madam Wills smiled and replied, "Noah have a seat. This is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school. She wants to ask you if you wanted to attend." Noah took a seat beside McGonagall, smiled at Madam Wills and turned his attention back to Minerva.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Minerva said kindly, although Noah could instantly tell she was a strict person. "I'm Professor McGonagall, and I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Noah just sat there and stared in disbelief as he shouldn't know anything about magic now. He then said, "I beg your pardon but _magic_?"

"You're very smart, aren't you?" the woman asked kindly.

"Relatively," Noah answered.

Minerva McGonagall pulled out her wand. It had intricate detail work that even Noah had to admire.

"Are you aware of what this is?" Noah shook his head. "That's perfectly alright. Noah, I teach transfiguration at Hogwarts. Transfiguration is quite straightforward; you're transfiguring something."

"_Avifors_," McGonagall muttered, and Madam Wills's statue of a tree turned into a squawking bird. With another word, the bird vanished, and the tree stood once more.

"Here's your letter, Noah."

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY''_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorc; Chf. Warlock; Supreme Mudwump; International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July thirty-first._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_- sets of plain work robes (black)_

_- plain, pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_- pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_- winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

_- The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

_- A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_- Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_- A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_- The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_- 1 wand_

_- 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_- 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_- 1 telescope_

_- 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

"You can't buy all this in London," Noah said softly as he continued his act.

"Only if you know where to go," Professor McGonagall replied. "Behind the Leaky Cauldron is a small courtyard. _That's _the entrance to Diagon Alley."

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Madam Wills stepped into the conversation. "There isn't a Leaky Cauldron in London."

"Yes there is," said Professor McGonagall, "actually if you are free today we can go there now".

"Sure, I'm free," said Noah smiling at her then his face fell," But I don't have any money to buy all these things".

"Don't worry about it. Your parents set up a trust vault for you when you were born," said Professor McGonagall and started telling him about his family. Noah then went to his room and changed into his best clothes which were a dark green shirt which matched his eyes, black jeans and white trainers. He then packed his belongings and shrunk them and put them in his pocket. He liked living at the orphanage but he couldn't stay as Harry needed him. He had to help him. He had already decided on meeting harry in Privet Drive. He and Professor McGonagall then apparated to Leaky Cauldron.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when McGonagall and Noah walked in then it continued on. They quickly went to the back of the pub and Professor McGonagall tapped the brick wall above the trash can with her wand and stepped back. It was just like in harry potter books.

The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggled – in the middle, a small black hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Professor McGonagall, "to Diagon Alley."

She smiled at Noah's amazement. They stepped through the archway. Noah looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible, said a sign hanging over them.

Noah wished he had about eight more eyes. He turned his head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles and ounce, they're mad…."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Several boys of about Noah's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Noah heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Noah had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of rat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon….

"Gringotts the Wizarding Bank," said Professor McGonagall.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was –

"That's a goblin," said Professor McGonagall quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about three heads shorter than Noah. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Noah noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside and Noah returned the gesture noticing the goblin's slightly shocked expression from the corner of his eye. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and Noah returned the gesture and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. McGonagall and Noah made for the counter.

"Morning," McGonagall said to a free goblin. "We've come to take some money out of Mr. Noah Potter's safe." Noah bowed his head slightly in respect. The goblin looked at him and bowed back.

"You have his key, madam?"

"Yes, here it is", said Professor McGonagall as she handed him a key.

The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order."

"I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!" called the goblin. Professor McGonagall and Noah quickly followed Griphook to the carts.

Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. They climbed in and were off. Noah enjoyed it very much as it travelled twice faster than the actual roller coaster. They quickly reached the vault and got out of the cart.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Noah gasped for effect. Inside were mounds of gold coins, columns of silver and heaps of little bronze Knuts.

Noah piled some gold into a bag and they quickly left Gringotts and started their shopping. They finished buying all of his school supplies and they then entered the pet shop. Noah started searching for a new pet. He found a small snow white puppy with dark blue eyes in the back of the shop in a cage and kneed down to its level. He felt a strange pull towards it and reached out his hand into its cage and waited as he gazed into its eyes. The puppy slowly got up and came towards him and licked his fingers. He smiled at her and got up and told the owner of the shop that he wanted that puppy. After 5 minutes they left the shop with Noah carrying a puppy in his arms.

McGonagall and Noah then went to Ollivander's wand shop. A magic wand…this was what Noah had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair that Professor McGonagall sat on to wait. Noah felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic. It was just like J.K Rowling had described in her books.

He felt someone behind him and turn just in time to see an old man step in from his dark corner saying, "Good afternoon." Professor McGonagall jumped slightly and turned towards them and said, "Hello Mr. Ollivander".

"Ah Professor McGonagall, 9 ½ inches fir with Dragon heartstring stiff and incredible for transfiguration, wasn't it?", said Mr. Ollivander. Professor McGonagall gave a small smile and nodded.

He then turned to Noah and said "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Noah Potter." It wasn't a question."You look just like your mother. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand.

"Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Noah. Noah wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration.

Ollivander pulled a long tape measure with silver marking out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm Ambidextrous," said Noah.

"Ah, ok. Shall we measure your right hand?" said Ollivander.

""Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Noah from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

"What's the point of that?" wondered Noah in his mind.

As Noah was measured, Ollivander said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns or dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Noah realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Noah took the wand and gave it a Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. whippy. Try -"

Noah tried - but he had hardly raised it when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Noah tried. And tried. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Noah took the wand and gave it a wave a shelf full of wands were knocked out.

"no, no I think one other wand is there", muttered Mr. Ollivander as he left to the back of the shop. He then came with an old box in his hand and gave a wand to Noah.

Noah took it and felt a sudden warmth it his hand which flowed right to his core. He then gave it a wave and golden sparksshot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls as he glowed in golden light. Magic was crackling around him.

Professor McGonagall clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. The wand is made of Rowan wood with Giffin claw and manticore hair. This wand is very very powerful Mr. Potter as it is made of two cores. It was made by one of my ancestors in 1684. It has been in this shop since then."

He put Noah's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, as spoke, "We can expect great things from you Mr. Potter".

"That will be 20 galleons as it was made of two cores," said Ollivander.

Noah quickly paid and they then returned quickly to the orphanage as Professor McGonagall had work to do. But before he went inside Professor Mcgonagall charmed all of his equipment to look like muggle equipment including his books. He thanked her for her help and went inside as she disapparated on the spot.

Noah quickly shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket then he turned into his phoenix form and became invisible. Then he thought about harry and disappeared on the spot.

**(A/n : reviews please)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

_Noah quickly shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket then he turned into his phoenix form and became invisible. He thought about harry and disappeared on the spot._

Noah appeared silently in a kitchen where a small boy was cooking dinner. He had jet black hair which stuck at odd angles and he was wearing clothes which were way too big for him. 'It must be Harry' thought Noah sadly. Harry had his back towards Noah so he couldn't see his face. No one else was there. Noah watched as Harry cooked for some time. He turned to his human form and quickly went to the cupboard under the stairs where Harry lived and opened it. It was very small with only a small cot, a pillow and a thin blanket. There were some toys, books and a pair of old clothes in a shelf beside the cot. He also saw some spiders under the cot. He signed sadly as he slipped inside and closed the door silently behind him. He then removed his trunk and belongings from his pockets and placed them in a dark corner. He gently removed his sleeping puppy from his cloak pocket and placed her on the cot. She stirred slightly and went back to sleep. 'I still have to name her' thought Noah.

He quickly cast a wandless silencing charm and sat thinking about his plan. He decided to bring some food for harry and himself first as he doubted the Dursleys would feed him any. He had converted a hundred galleons into two thousand pounds in Gringotts that morning. He quickly took his money bag and phoenix flamed to the back of a bakery and went inside. He bought two hamburgers, a big bag of chips, one litre water bottle and some milk for Athena his puppy as she was still too young to eat anything. He then appeared back into the cupboard and quickly put them in his trunk so that its smell wouldn't come out. He quickly cast an invisibility charm on himself and Athena. He sat there and waited for Harry to come. He didn't know how long he sat before the door opened and Harry came inside. The door was then closed and locked from outside. Harry then switched on the light and sat on the cot. He signed sadly and muttered about not getting any dinner. Noah tried to control his anger at Dursley's. He then dropped his invisibility charm and watched as Harry gasped and moved to a corner in fright.

Noah quickly said, "Don't worry. I won't harm you. I just need to talk to you about a very important matter."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" asked Harry, who was still panicking as he stared at the bigger boy.

"Please calm down first. I will never harm you and the Dursleys can't hear anything. I promise," said Noah.

"My name is Noah Harry Potter. I'm your twin brother," said Noah. Harry stared at Noah with disbelief but he had a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Please Harry believe me, I'm telling you the truth. If you want I will swear on my life," said Noah.

Harry nodded his head slowly as he saw sincerity in Noah's eyes which were identical to his own.

"Harry let me ask you one thing. Do you believe in magic?" asked Noah.

"Uncle Vernon told there's no such thing as magic," said Harry.

"He lied to you Harry. Magic indeed exists and you are a wizard," said Noah as he tried to control his temper on the Dursleys by using occlumency.

"I'm a what?" asked Harry with shock.

"A wizard. Did you do anything unusual when you were scared or angry?" asked Noah.

Harry slowly nodded as he thought back to his past.

"It's called accidental magic," said Noah.

"Harry first of all let me tell you that I have a photographic memory. I've remembered everything since the day we were born," said Noah," that's why I remember you and came to you".

"What did Vernon and Petunia tell you about our parents?" asked Noah.

"They told that they were good for nothing drunk yards who died in a car crash," said Harry and said hesitantly," what are their names?"

"Their names are James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter. They were not drunk yards, they were very good people. Dad was an Auror, like a Police officer and Mum was an unspeakable in Department of mysteries, like a researcher or you can a scientist," said Noah.

"I will tell you everything about them later. They didn't die in a car crash harry, they were murdered brutally by a bad man named Lord Voldemort," said Noah softly.

"It was Halloween 1981. We were 15 months old. We were playing with mum and dad in the living room. Dad suddenly walked to the window and said," Lily it's him, take the twins and run. I will hold him back". Mum took us and ran to our nursery just as the door burst open. We heard shouts and then Voldemort killed dad. He then burst open the nursery and came inside. All the while mum was telling us that she and dad loved us with all their heart and that they will always be proud of us. She told us to be brave and strong. She also did some spell on us. Voldemort told her to move aside so he could kill us. But mum wouldn't listen and stood in front of us. He then killed her and turned his wand towards you first. He said the killing curse and the green light hit you but it rebounded back on him and killed him. There was an explosion and the nursery roof fell down but didn't harm us. That's how you got that scar," said Noah as he wiped his tears. Harry had paled through the story.

"Then you and I were separated by Albus Dumbledore. You were sent here and I was sent to an orphanage called St. Peter's", said Noah. Athena started stirring beside him so he quickly removed the invisibility charm on her.

"She's Athena ," said Noah when he saw Harry stare at her. "I bought her today." Athena slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She then licked his hand and gave a happy bark.

"Harry I brought hamburgers for us. Do you want to eat?" asked Noah as he pulled his trunk towards him and got out of the cot with Athena in his hands so that he could enlarge it. He then waved his hand at the trunk. It slowly enlarged to its original size. Harry just stared in awe at the display of magic. Noah gave a small chuckle at his expression and said," It's called wandless magic. I will teach it to you." Harry eagerly nodded his head. Noah opened the trunk and took out the food he had bought for them and gave it to Harry. He then closed the lid and shrunk it and put it on the shelf. He placed Athena on the cot and he sat beside her. He took the cover from Harry and started taking out everything from it. He placed them on the cot and conjured two plates and a milk dish for Athena. He then placed the hamburgers on the plates and poured the milk into Athena's dish as and warmed them all slightly. He then told Harry to eat as he cut the chips bag and placed some in each of their plates. Athena got up and eagerly drank her milk. They ate quietly as they were both hungry. After they finished eating, Noah vanished the remains. Athena curled up in Noah's arms and fell asleep again.

Noah then took out his Hogwarts letter and gave it to harry to read.

"There is a school in Scotland called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It teaches magic. Today professor McGonagall came and gave this letter to me. She teaches Transfiguration there. You will also get a letter. Then she told me about you, our parents and Voldemort. We then went to Diagon alley for my school supplies." Noah explained everything about his shopping including their vaults in Gringotts.

"Then she left me at the gates and disappeared. I changed into my phoenix form and came here. I forgot to tell you I have an ability, it's something like a shape shifter. I can change my appearance at will. I can also change into any animal I want," said Noah as he changed into a phoenix. Harry just stared in awe at Noah and raised his hand and kept it above Noah's head asking if he could pet him. Noah bobbed his head and moved closer to Harry. Harry smiled and petted him for some time. Then Noah stepped back and changed into his human form.

"I once grew my hair over night when Aunt Petunia shaved my hair until I was practically bald," said Harry as he remembered that incident. Noah smiled excitedly and said, "then we can try to find out whether you have the same ability."

Harry nodded his head and asked,"What else can you do?"

"I can do magic without my wand - wandless magic. You already saw it," said Noah.

"Harry when you receive your Hogwarts letter we will be leaving from here forever. I saw how our relatives are treating you and they will pay for it," said Noah as he saw Harry's face light up. "From what I have seen they are not treating you well. It seems that our parents were very rich. We will go to Gringotts and see if they had any properties in which we could live."

Harry nodded his head happily as he thought about how it would be to leave Dursleys forever and live with his twin. They talked for some time and eventually fell asleep. Noah turned into a small garden snake so he could sleep properly.

The next day they were woken up by a shrill voice shouting at harry to wake up.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry and Noah woke up with a start. Their aunt rapped on the door again."Up!" she screeched. Harry and Noah heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. Noah cursed slightly and transformed back to his normal self quickly casting a invisibility charm on himself so as not to be seen by anyone.

"Hey I can understand you when you are in your snake form," whispered Harry.

"Ok. It must be another ability. We will think about it later. It will be easy for us to communicate. I will curl around your neck and stay there invisible," whispered Noah as he remembered that Harry was a parselmouth. He watched as Harry slowly got out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, he put them on.

Noah cursed under his breath and quickly poured the remaining milk from yesterday night into a bowl and put it in front of Athena who woke up to Aunt Petunia's shouts and stayed silent beside them. He then cast a warming charm on it and told Athena to drink it. Athena quickly drank it and sat there watching them.

"Athena I want you to stay here and don't make any noise. We will come back soon," whispered Noah. Athena licked his hand and fell asleep. Their aunt was back outside the door.

"Are you up yet?" she demanded.

"Nearly," said Harry.

"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon," said Aunt Petunia and left to the kitchen.

"Ready?" asked Harry. Noah nodded his head and changed into a snake. Harry then picked him up and guided him to his neck. Noah settled comfortably and became invisible.

~_Let's go~ hissed Noah._

Harry opened the door and went down the hall into the kitchen. Harry quickly took the frying pan from Aunt Petunia and started cooking their breakfast. By the time he finished Uncle Vernon and Dudley waddled into the kitchen and took their seats at the table. Harry placed their mountain sized breakfast in front of them and sat in his place. He was given 3 strips of bacon. He quickly ate them and left to his cupboard as instructed. Noah stayed silent all the time so as not to draw attention to harry.

When harry reached the cupboard Noah hissed ~_Put me down~_.

Harry quickly put him on the cot and closed the door. Noah transformed into his human form and quickly cast a silencing charm around them.

"They will pay for what they are doing to you!" fumed Noah.

"Shall we go out for breakfast? I don't want to leave you even for a single minute with a whale, a horse and a pig," said Noah. Harry happily accepted.

Noah waved his hand at harry and transfigured Dudley's rags into a good pair of jeans and T-shirt which fit him perfectly. He then applied a glamour charm on him to cover the scar and turned Harry's hair and eyes to brown color. He then morped into an older version of Harry and enlarged his clothes.

"we will go as father and son so no one will ask why two children are running in the city without an adult. We will first have breakfast and then buy a whole wardrobe for both of us. You can also buy anything you want as we have enough money. We can go to a cinema in the afternoon if you want and come back by 5. So, what do you say?" said Noah.

"Sounds good. What about Athena?" asked Harry as he gazed at the now awake puppy.

"She will be coming with us. I will hold her," said Noah as he picked up the excited puppy.

"Let's go. Hold onto my tail feathers," said Noah as he handed Athena to Harry and turned into his phoenix form. They flashed to backside of a Hotel and had a big breakfast. They then went to a shopping mall and bought a whole wardrobe for both of them. They ate lunch in a nearby restaurant and went to watch Spiderman movie. They returned to privet drive by 5:30pm with their packages and some food for dinner and tomorrow's breakfast.

Harry was very happy boy. Today was the best day of his life. Yesterday he found that he had a twin brother who had a photographic memory and some wicked abilities. He liked him very much as he was very caring, kind and he first asked Harry's opinion before doing anything. He was also fun to be with. Noah had taken him to buy new clothes and they even went to have meals in a good hotel. He was never allowed to do these things when he was with Dursleys. Today was the first time he went to a movie. He enjoyed it very much. He was waiting for the day when they could leave the Dursley's and live in one of their properties with his twin. He also found out that magic exited and that he was a wizard. He now understood why his relative hated him. It was because of magic. They were either jealous of it or afraid of it according to Noah. He just hoped that he would get his letter soon.

**(A/n) : how is it? should i continue or stop it?**


End file.
